3796 Km
by edemirekly
Summary: 3.796 km ¿Es demasiada distancia?


Sólo una escena que había en mi cabeza. No habrá más capítulos.

 **3.796 KM.**

Sentada en el jet, Emily repasaba los acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta allí. Aún le quedaban dos horas para llegar a Estados Unidos, mas el tiempo que tardara hasta el hospital. Desesperada, colocó su mano en su vientre, deseando que su decisión de estar junto a Derek no le pasara factura al bebé que esperaban. Afortunadamente, estaba en esa fase en que las náuseas comenzaban a ser soportables, sin que aún fuera evidente su embarazo. Estaba de trece semanas, y con ello finalizaba el primer trimestre. Miró su teléfono por enésima vez, y comprobó que finalmente se había quedado sin batería. Con las prisas, no había recordado coger el cargador, y ahora no sabía si el padre de su hijo seguía con vida. Una bala cerca del corazón, no era algo que a nadie le gustara oír.

Unas horas antes de correr a rogarle a Clyde que le dejara utilizar el avión de la agencia en Londres, había tratado de ponerse en contacto con Derek en multitud de ocasiones. Ya le había resultado extraño que no la hubiera llamado justo antes de irse a dormir, como siempre hacía. Pensó que quizás se había complicado el último caso, y esperó pacientemente hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero cuando no recibió noticia alguna, y tampoco pudo contactar con él, sus pensamientos se volvieron realmente pesimistas. Finalmente contactó con García, fingiendo una llamada casual – Aún el equipo no sabía nada de su relación, y menos aun de su embarazo- Se quedó petrificada cuando le informó, entre lágrimas, de que le habían disparado durante el caso, y que se encontraba en una operación de vida o muerte.

Contuvo como pudo sus ganas de llorar, y no mostró más preocupación que la que cabría esperar de una buena amiga. Le pidió que la mantuviera al tanto de cualquier novedad, pero ya con la decisión tomada de que debía ir junto a él.

Afortunadamente, Clyde no opuso objeción alguna, y le deseó la mejor de las suertes. Era uno de los pocos que conocía su situación, e incluso los tres se habían reunido en alguna de las ocasiones en que Derek había ido a visitar a Emily a Londres fingiendo viajar a Chicago.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, se bajó más apresuradamente del avión de lo que sería recomendable para una mujer en su estado, y tomó un taxi directamente al hospital. Apenas llevaba un pequeño bolso de mano, no había necesitado más, y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de hacer una maleta en condiciones.

Abrió las puertas de cristal que daban acceso a la sala de espera, y buscó a alguno de sus amigos. Pero estaba vacía. Se dirigió hacia el mostrador principal, y justo cuando iba a preguntar a la recepcionista por la habitación de Morgan, escuchó la voz cantarina de García.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás aquí!. ¿Cómo no me dijiste que vendrías?.

Emily se volvió hacia ella, y respiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que no parecía triste en absoluto.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Penélope ya la había estrechado en un abrazo de oso.

\- Te envié un mensaje… Está fuera de peligro….

Emily levantó su inútil móvil en alto.

\- Me quedé sin batería..- Explicó torpemente- ¿Dónde están todos?.

\- En su habitación, se despertó hace una media hora… El médico nos ha dicho que está todo bien...- Le señaló una puerta al fondo, y luego tiró de ella para que la acompañara- Oh… Emily… Se alegrará tanto de verte...Ninguno esperábamos que vinieras hasta aquí...- Añadió estrechando sus ojos sobre ella.

\- Parecía grave… - Se justificó Emily a medida que se acercaba hacia la puerta. Oyó las risas de todos, justo antes de entrar- Quería estar aquí.

Se detuvo en el umbral.

\- Derek Morgan… Adivina quien ha venido a verte- Anunció García a bombo y platillo.

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, y Emily se encontró con sus miradas fijas en ella. Cruzó sus ojos con Derek tratando de leer su expresión. Parecía feliz y altamente preocupado al mismo tiempo. Emily sabía la razón. Cuando se habían enterado de que estaba embarazada, habían acordado que sería él quien viajara a Londres para ir a verla. No querían correr riesgos innecesarios.

En segundos, se encontró envuelta en abrazos, besos y palabras de bienvenida. Tuvo que controlarse para no ir corriendo hasta la cama de Derek, y saludó a todos con su mejor sonrisa. Finalmente, la dejaron libre para acercarse hasta Morgan, y se sentó en la silla que habían dispuesto junto a su cama.

Él la miraba como si aún no acabara de creer que estaba allí.

\- Has venido...- Balbuceó él.

Emily le sonrió tímidamente sabiéndose observada por todos. Habían hablado de contárselo al equipo en cuanto pudieran estar juntos, pero ni de lejos habían imaginado encontrarse en las circunstancias en las que ahora se encontraban.

Emily le tomó la mano entre las suyas.

\- Me han dicho que trataste de parar una bala…- Bromeó ella con suavidad- Deberías saber que no eres tan duro como crees.

Él sonrió a su vez.

\- Bueno… Ya sabes… No sería yo si no hiciera ese tipo de cosas….- Y luego la miró fijamente- Pero mi corazón sigue intacto…

Emily contuvo la respiración, sonrojándose. Deseó que alguien hiciera alguna broma al respecto, pero por una vez todos habían decidido mantenerse en un incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Añadió él con expresión preocupada- No deberías haber hecho un viaje tan largo… Podría ser peligroso…

\- No podía quedarme allí esperando...- Susurró Emily cada vez más ruborizada.- Estoy bien… Estamos bien… Te lo prometo...- Continuó con una timidez inaudita en ella.

Sabía que sus amigos estaban tomando nota de cada una de sus palabras.

Derek alzó la mano, y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, tratando de calmarla, pero sólo consiguió empeorar la situación.

Sintió todas las miradas desconcertadas directamente sobre ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Rossi por fin- ¿Hay algo que nos estemos perdiendo?.

Derek y Emily se miraron en un silencio cómplice antes de contestar.

\- Estoy embarazada...- Les anunció con nerviosismo.

Esperó que dedujeran solos el resto.

\- Y me voy a casar con ella...- Añadió inmediatamente Derek antes de que ninguno fuera capaz de poner voz a sus expresiones estupefactas.

Emily se volvió hacia él tan sorprendida como el resto. Ni siquiera habían hablado de ello.

Comenzó a escuchar exclamaciones y grititos detrás de ella, pero todo su interés estaba centrado en la sonrisa serena de Morgan, y en sus ojos sinceros.

\- Si tu quieres… Claro..- Y luego alzó una ceja hacia ella- Aunque nadie en esta habitación entendería que le dijeras que no a alguien que ha estado a punto de morir… De hecho… Los médicos han recomendado que no debo recibir disgustos...- Bromeó y terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y de nuevo el silencio se instaló en la habitación. Todos esperando por su respuesta.

Emily miró hacia atrás durante un momento, sólo para darse cuenta de sus sonrisas complacientes, y aún pudo leer en los labios de García cómo la animaba a decirle que sí, sin pronunciar en alto una sola palabra.

\- Me tenías desde que me miraste al entrar…

Y a partir de ahí, todo fueron felicitaciones a la pareja, y gritos de alegría.

Emily entornó los ojos y apagó la expresión traviesa de Morgan, con un beso en los labios.

Ocho meses antes, cuando se habían atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos, nunca habría imaginado que 3.796 Km no fuera distancia suficiente para separarlos.


End file.
